Let It Begin
by VioletPetalsLitterTheGround
Summary: So, I just moved to this town. So far, I've got fallen on by a guy, who happens to be a werewolf, and practically stalked by a creepy vampire wanna-be. Could my life get any worse? Apparently it can.
1. Love At First Fall

**Summary/ A new house. A new town. A new friend. A new school. What else could be new in Diana's life? Everything is different for her in the new atmosphere of Persopholease, and nothing is going particularly well. Does the fact that Persopholease has thirteen characters, make her luck even worse? And what's up with those freaky, old letters?**

_Let It Begin_

_Chapter 1_

_**Love at First Fall**_

I looked up at the old, Victorian-style home; it was, what one could call, magnificent. A wide porch snaked all the way around, made of a polished, dark wood, and three steps led up to it. Windows were evenly spaced, but all were different— there were wide windows at the first level of the house, letting in tons of sunlight; the second level had smaller windows, covered in white curtains; at the third, and final level, was one large window, leading out to the balcony, and covered by black, dreary curtains.

The building itself— which I would think was elegant grandeur— was a soft, eggshell white; simple. The yard was covered in a soft bed of grass, which was picker-free, and easy to run across barefoot. A gravel path led up away from the road, towards the house, and curved right back to the road, making an upside-down 'U' shape. There was a vast expanse of forest behind our house, with thinly spaced trees, poison ivy, and thorns. To the right of our house, around two-hundred yards away, was a field of cows, horses, chickens, goats, and sheep. Our neighbor owns them (he used to own our property, until Dad bought it).

"Diana, darling?" my mothers' voice came from behind me; the car doors slammed shut as my dad and brother clambered out of the car to admire our new home. I felt two warm arms wrap around me, and stiffened. My mom.

"Honey, your father and I have decided that you can pick which room you want first. As a peace offering..." she mumbled the last part, probably ashamed. I shrugged.

Did I mention that they forced me here against my will? I had it all! At my old school I was cheerleading captain, student of the year, voted most popular, and was going out with Rick, the really hot football star! Wouldn't you be mad, too? They made me move away from everything I ever had! I had never moved before, and I hadn't wanted to. Who would?

"Whatever," I mumbled coldly, before walking up the three steps, and into the house. Needless to say, the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. I walked right into the living room, which was mostly shades of greens and browns— earthy. The stairs were right in the middle of the living room, against the far wall; a girl could surely make an entrance on those!

I was surprised, the house was really nice, yet so far, none of the rooms interested me. All of the rooms on the seconds level weren't the best, and the views all looked towards either the woods, or the field filled with farm animals. That pretty much bored me to death.

Sitting in the hallway, I heard the distinct clicking of toenails on wood, and grinned.

"Eeeny, meeny, miny, moe, catch a Monty by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeeny, meeny, miny, moe"— I was cut off as something rammed into me, knocked me onto my back, and licked my face. That 'something' just happened to be my seventy-nine pound Australian Shepherd. His tail hit me in the eye, and I blinked rapidly.

"Stupid Montague, maybe we should have cut-off your tail after all," I mumbled incoherently, and looked up at the ceiling. "Now that's weird." Above me was an attic door, but it looked half-hidden, like someone didn't want anyone up there. Standing up, I dusted my shorts off, before deciding to get up there. Somehow...

It did look pretty tall...

Two hours, three chairs, seven bruises, and eight minutes later, I finally managed to get that darned attic door opened, which also made the ladder come down. Oh great, another bruise.

"Sorry Monty, boy, but you can't come," I told the dog as I climbed up the ladder. When I made my way into the attic, I noticed how cold it was, and dark. It was extremely dark, and I could barely make out anything, besides a box, which I rammed into. Great, just great. Wait! There's the black curtains!

I quickly pulled them apart, letting in the light of day, which also revealed the dusty room to me. It was not too big, nor too small, and had two windows, one leading to a balcony, and one strangely on the ceiling, leading to the roof.

"Cool," I murmured, already deciding that this would be my room, even if it was supposed to be an attic. The walls were a deep, rich, navy blue (which is an awesome color). It was also splattered with black, grey-ish-silver, and white paint.

I turned my attention back to that wretched box, finding that it was filled with old photos, a diary, and tons of letters. And me, being my nosy self, decided that I could dig through someone's personal things. Yep, nosy to the highest level. I pulled out the first thing my fingers touched... A letter...

_Dearest Love,_

_A terribly tragic occurrence has happened, my love. Your mother was lost to the icy winds of winter; she tried her best, she really did. She fought like the devil, until the morn of Tuesday, November 7__th__, 1886. Don't be angry with her, though. It was my fault... I became selfish, as she was getting all the attention. I did not wish to help her; she could ne'er return the favor, either._

_I believe that this is a sign, we should not get married. I do not think the entities would be pleased with our arranged marriage— can not you see? They have cursed us— you to forever run from the moon, running from your own shadow , and I, to ne'er enjoy the sunlight, or bask in the warmth of day. I am quite sure that my blood lines shall surely become immune to the light, among other things. Both our species is far more advanced than the mortals! _

_I also understand that you've had a run-in with Darren; it didn't go too well, I presume?_

_Alas, my mind has wandered with the weary happenings of this November past._

_I shall see you again; when, I am not sure, but I shall._

_Your Undying Love,_

_Johanna of the Night_

"Oooookaaaaay," that had to have been the most weird letter I've ever seen. I mean, who calls themselves _Johanna of the Night_? Some weird woman I bet that was. Probably a schizophrenic psychopath. I wonder if she eve—

"DIANA!"

Had to be my dad to interrupt my thoughts.

"WHAT??" I don't usually scream at him, but I was in the middle of uncovering a mystery... Or satisfying my curiosity, whatever was more important...

Probably satisfying my curiosity...

"Lunch is ready!" At least he didn't yell this time.

"Kay, I'll be down in a sec!" I rolled my eyes as I put the letter back in the box, before climbing down the ladder, where Monty was awaiting me.

"I know your, hungry, so come on," I scratched his ear absentmindedly, and his tail thumped loudly; it was a dangerous weapon. We both descended the stairs like royalty, heads held high. It was probably funny to my brother—Jeremy— because he busted out laughing. I stuck my tongue at him, before continuing to the kitchen, and grabbed two chicken-salad sandwiches, tossing one to Montague. What can I say? I don't like feeding him dog food, it tastes nasty. Trust me, it's gross; I tried it.

"Diana," my mom said in _that_ tone of voice. You know? The one that means your in trouble? Or you did something wrong? Yeah, that one. She glared at me, her eyes flashing between me and Monty, who was wagging his tail and licking his chops. After a few more seconds of glares, she shook her head.

"Hey dad?" I asked, skipping into the livingroom with my sandwich, before taking a bite out of it.

"Yeah, Honey?"

"When are the furniture people coming to bring the upstairs-stuff?" I asked in a sweet voice, before taking another bite.

"Well, they'll be here in about thirty minutes. Want to go to the store in town? Your mom can tell them where to put your stuff..."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go!" I skipped to the kitchen, and looked at my mom, "Me and dad are going to town, can Monty come? I got his leash! Oh! And the room that I want is the attic, so it might be kinda hard to get my stuff up there..."

"Ok... And yes, you can bring Montague, make sure he's nice to people!" she called as I half-ran towards the livingroom. I could barely make out her muttering 'at least she's getting out.' You see, for the past few days, I've been mopey. I guess it's a girl thing, because now I feel great! Oh wait, no, it was the moving thing, but I'm okay now!

I grabbed Monty's leash and clipped it onto him, before bounding out of the house and towards the mini-van. It's embarrassing, but at least it's something, and it's black, so there. It looks like we're about to kid-nap someone. That might actually be fun...

Anyways, I climbed into the front seat of the van, with Monty in the back, and Dad driving; oh, and Jeremy was also in the back, kicking my seat. Maybe I could attach him to the roof of the van, now that would be funny. I could just imagine him screaming with bugs between his perfectly white teeth... Anyways, enough with fantasies.

I won't spare you the details of the ten minute car ride. Let's just say that my brother will definitely need some ice. I smirked back at him as Dad slowed the van, then parked in the lot of a store. I heard Jeremy mutter a curse as I grabbed Monty's leash and hopped out of our van. For a fourteen year old kid, he sure is sour; we're only separated by two years, yet he thinks I'm a monster.

"Here kids, go play a game or something," my dad said. He handed us each five dollars. After he went in the store, I turned towards Jeremy, grinning.

"Two dollars says one of those guys are gonna check you out," he told me quickly, looking at a group of guys coming down the street that I hadn't noticed. They were totally hot— but goth. Not my type. At all.

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand quickly. As they passed I looked them over; in the words of my best friend, Staci, they were definitely H-A-W-T! I really hope I wasn't drooling.

I sighed, and kind of felt a chill pass me.

Suddenly I felt someone look at me, and searched the faces, who weren't looking at me, just talking, before I met the smirk of a black and blue haired, very, very drool-worthy, goth-guy. I mean, he was super built, and his arms were huge, and he was tall, and oh so pale.

I looked into his eyes, and thought I stopped breathing. His eyes were red, very different from my brown. He was probably wearing contacts. He smirked again, flashing his white teeth; it was almost predatory. He made me feel like a rabbit, while he was the lion.

He eyed me up and down for a moment, still smirking, before two more heads turned. I looked down as to avoid there eyes; gosh I bet they were vampire freaks. They all had red eyes.

Stupid wanna-be's.

The second they passed down the next corner, I sucked in a breath— so I hadn't been breathing. And I handed Jeremy two dollars with a scowl, before he walked into the store, leaving me all by myself. Stupid brat.

I went to sit down on the cement, but almost sat down on Montague.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, sighing. He was cowering behind me, with his tail tucked between his legs. I scratched his ear, and after a moment his tail started to wag. "I wonder if they'll let you in there..." I looked up at the store, thinking about the time I had watched _Because of Winn-Dixie_; you know, the dog show?

Just as the door opened, I loosened my slack on the rope, which made Monty run forward, into the store; he ran right past the old lady at the door, knocking her sideways. Poor thing, she looked like she could barely stand up anyway.

"Oh no!" I squealed, before running after him. "Sorry!" I mumbled as I rushed past the old lady. She glared. I heard a bark, before the distinct sound of a falling shelf, and many, many cans.

"GET THAT MUTT OUTTA HERE!" Uh-oh...

I went down an aisle, only to see that a shelf had been knocked over. Cans of veggies, cereal boxes, and poptarts were scattered all over the place. I'd give my dog two thumbs up! If this had been in my house...

Luckily Dad and Jeremy weren't anywhere to be seen. A man in a red vest was yelling countless profanities at my dog, who was looking up with that innocent face, one ear pointed towards him. His face was as red as his vest.

"Sorry," I told him, grabbing Montague's trailing leash. The man glared at me, before running a hand through his thinning hair, and cursed, turning his back to me. I took that as my cue to leave, and began to slowly back out of the aisle. People were looking at me and my dog, and hearing the yells. I think I blushed as I walked out the sliding doors, only to sit outside on a bench.

"Why did you have to do that, you silly dog?" I asked Monty as he hopped onto the bench and licked my hand. "Yeah, yeah, your forgiven, just don't do it again, got it?" I scratched his ears, smiling gently.

"Dia! Dia! Dia! Look what I've got!" I looked up, only to see Jeremy running towards me with a can of–

"Silly string?" I questioned, but just as I opened my mouth, he chose to spray it. Ewwwww!

"Ewwwww!" I spat all of the string on the ground near the bench, before jumping up. "Yuck! It tastes worse than dog food!" It really did. "YOU BOOGER! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" At that I began to run after him, my feet pounding lightly against the cement. Monty followed us, of course.

"Yeah, you will, but only when you catch me!" he yelled over his shoulder, dirty blonde hair being ruffled by the wind. You see, our similarities stop at our eyes: we both have brown, well, except mine are lighter. My hair is strawberry-blonde, and slightly long. I chopped seven inches off about a week ago, to rebel against my mom for making us move. It's now only a few inches under my chin, and I also acquired bangs!

Now, back to Jeremy... _What form of torture shall he go through?_ _Maybe I should hang him by his toes, before dying his hair pink... That would so be cool..._

At that moment my feet chose to trip over themselves, and trust me it definitely wasn't good, for me, at least.

And then I was stumbling forward, eyes closed.

I rammed face first into someone, before hearing an 'oompf', and we both went tumbling to the ground in a giant heap of arms and legs. Somehow I ended up under the person, who was way too heavy for me to hold up. That was when I smelled the faint scent of...

Chocolate.

I love chocolate. Who doesn't? If you don't, your crazy!

"Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming and"— a distinctly male voice began. For some reason his voice alone made me want to blush. The voice rambled for a while, apparently running out of excuses. I was content enough to not make a sound, that is, until he stopped talking.

"Uh, it's okay, but could you, probably, like get off me? Please?" I said in a nervously childish manner. I sounded like such a geeky prep.

"Yeah, sure, sorry," the voice rumbled, and I could feel the vibrations to my toes. I felt the weight leave my body, before warm hands gently helped me up.

"Are you okay miss?" the voice asked.

Oops, I guess I had my eyes closed the whole time. Now I really feel stupid.

I opened my eyes to see a hand waving in front of my face. That was the only thing I could really focus on at first. But then I saw the hand was connected to an arm, a very lean, very tan, very muscular arm, which was also connected to a tall body, and, in turn, a face.

I think I'm in love. Love at first fall; that would be an odd story to tell children if I ever married this dude.

I stared at his eyes first, which were the deepest green ever, but with hints of blue and black. They seemed as if they had been through the world twice, then back again. HOW SAPPY OF ME TO THINK THAT.

"I'm okay..." I mumbled, before rubbing my eyes. Man was this guy hott! Yeah, that's right, with two 't's! His hair was curly and brown, and fell in his eyes. He was, at least, seven inches taller than me; I barely cleared his shoulder. He was also looking at me like I was crazy; well, that's a nice first impression.

"I'm really sorry about that," he repeated with a sheepish smile on his lips. Oh, his lips... "My name's Alexander Tremond. But, you can just call me Xander." He extended his hand, and I shook it, my mind whirring in over-drive.

"Well, it was kind of my fault, I ran into you. I'm Diana. Diana Castell," I told him, before feeling my face heat up in a blush. Why does it have to do that now? This so wasn't fair...

"Actually, Diana, I believe it was my fault, plus I kind of landed on you," at that I could've swore I saw his ears tinge pink. Oh great, now we were having a blush-war. I wonder if my mom and dad ever had a blush-war...

"No, it was mine, I was"— then I was cut off, as a large, familiar tail thwacked me in the leg. "Montague!" I hissed at the dog, scowling.

"Montague, eh? Isn't that the name of one of the families in _Romeo and Juliet_?" I heard Xander ask, and I nodded.

"Yeah. He's a giant monster, so the name kind of fit him, like royalty, I guess," I mumbled. Xander bent and scratched Monty behind the ear, who, in turn, licked him in the face, like the giant baby he was. Ewwww, dog slobber. Sorry, it's kind of gross.

"He's cool," I heard my bump-buddy say. Okay, so 'bump-buddy' sounds wrong, sue me.

"Yeah, sure, what-ever you say dog-boy," I told him, and swore I saw Xander tense. Monty wasn't always that nice to strangers, he usually just barked.

"Diana? What school will you be going to?" he said softly, still petting my lunatic of a dog.

"Er... Persopholease Academy, I think."

"PA? That's cool; I go there." He replied.

"Oh, I bet it is," I said under my breath, as I watched my dog drool all over Xander's hand. I think that he heard me, because he half-way shrugged, then froze, before standing straight up and grinning down at me.

"So, Diana,"— That's when he was cut-off, as, simultaneously, our phones went off. Now if that wasn't a sign, then the songs that were playing sure were.

_When the Sun found the Moon_

**Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!**

_She was drinking tea out in a garden_

**So testosterone boys and you harlequin girls**

_  
Under the green umbrella trees_

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

_  
In the middle of summer_

**So testosterone boys and you harlequin girls**

_When the Moon found the Sun_

**Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?**

_  
He looked like he was barely hanging on_

**So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swing the focus!**

_  
While her eyes saved his life_

**In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?**

_  
In the middle of summer_

**Let's pick up pick up pick up**_((When the Day Met the Night, and Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off, by Panic! At the Disco!!))_

And guess who had the sappy, romantic sun and moon song? Yeah, that's right, me. That's about the time when I busted out laughing, and flipped open my phone.

"Hello?" I asked, before starting to hear the blaring yell of my father over the phone.

"Where are you?" he asked, and let me tell you, he sounded really, really mad.

"Um, like around the corner."

"Oh, well, we're about to leave, so hurry up."

"Ooookaaay, bye," I mumbled, before hanging up on him. My dad is so random. It isn't even cool. Alexander was still on the phone, his back turned to me; his shoulders looked stiff, as if he would lash out if anyone touched him. I could barely make out his voice, murmuring into the phone.

"They're back?... No, it isn't good...Are you crazy?...No, no, no, don't do that... But the carni... we... get them out of here... Well, yeah... cau... a riot... We just got the others under control... Yeah, whatever, bye." Then he turned back towards me, green eyes angry.

He really did look intimidating. Kind of scary.

"Well, uhm my dad called and he's about to leave with out me, so I gotta go," I rambled for a moment.

"Oh, that's cool. I have to go anyways... Catch you later?" he asked, grinning. His eyes still held anger, and his shoulders were still slightly stiff, but he had loosened up a bit. If only a little.

"Yeah, sure," I told him, and watched as he began to walk away, waving over his shoulder.

Ohmanohmanohman. He really does look good from the back.

_Snap out of it D, don't go there._

But he really, really does. Truly.

_Oh, yeah, he does. Now your drooling._

I quickly wiped my mouth, and, luckily, Xander, or any other person, was nowhere to see my dog-like behavior.

I hate my conscience.

But I'm so in love.

**A/n; Well, I'd like to say that I own these characters. I own every character you see. K? No stealing. At all. Unless you ask to borrow them, then that's cool.**

**I don't know where I'm going with this story, but if you have any advice, ideas, or just random comments, then please tell me. :) **

**Have a nice day. And a nice week. And a nice year.**


	2. And So It Begins

_**AN: Well, I'd like to say thanks to the following for favoriting or reviewing may story: Rin Mizu, cahor, sasoriza92, justmolly, and I think that's it... If I missed anyone, I'm sorry... :) Thanks for taking a minute to click a button!**_

_**Oh, and this is my first story, so it will probably suck. A lot. Sorry if it does, I'm just not too creative. And it's kinda cliche, like all the other stories: boys meets girl, boy is a vampire/werewolf/evil pervert, they fall in love, and then one of them gets kidnapped. Yeah, have you noticed that all fanfictions revolving around vampires have that kidnapped part, or some really over-attractive vampire? Sorry, ranting. Now, on to the story!!**_

* * *

_Let It Begin_

_Chapter 1_

_**And So It Begins**_

Sunday was uneventful, despite finding a very lovely Starbucks in the town. I really love coffee. I guess it wasn't so bad that we moved. Guess what else? There's gonna be a carnival! Cotton candy, stuffed bears, games, rides, and really cute boys! I was excited, but then one thing had to bring my blissful weekend memories crashing to the ground.

"But I don't wanna go to school!" I yelled down the stairs. It was Monday. Six-thirty, to be exact. I do not like being woken up by slobber in my face, and a fluffy tail! Yeah, Monty just happened to be able to get up to the attic. Don't ask me how; I don't even know how my furniture got up there. Shrink ray, maybe?

"Diana, you have to, we discussed this already! Besides, you have nothing better to do!" my mom yelled back, while I groaned. I was defeated. That meant I got to go to P.A.! Yay! No, that's sarcasm. Not 'yay.' The only upside is that we don't have to wear uniforms... And they still have a slight dress-code. But Xander will be there!

Great, and I have a slight wardrobe malfunction. The people that brought in my stuff accidentally 'dropped' a box of clothes, which happened to be mine. It happened right after I yelled at them...

"Fine, whatever, I'm going get dressed!" I screamed like a banshee, before stomping towards my room, and climbing up the ladder, before slamming it closed. At moments like this, I realize how much I love my room, it's so isolated. Very quiet; but I did need a social life again, so, going to school should be good for me. Hopefully. Maybe I'll even learn something!

"What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?" I chanted the mantra over for a moment. I searched through my dresser drawers for an appropriate outfit, deciding to not look too preppy today. Maybe even slightly casual. After about three minutes of throwing things this way and that, I found a pair of cut-off jean shorts. They were my favorites; reaching just above the knee, they were tattered, with paint splatters on the front. A year ago, at my old highschool, we were repainting the outside of the gym, and— let's just say— things got a little messy...

Now for a shirt... Maybe that lime green one? Yeah...

It took me five minutes to find it, before I slid down my ladder and into the bathroom, after grabbing a pair of black shoes with tiny little, colorful hearts on them. I looked at my hair skeptically, poofed it a bit, before making a face. I slipped a few bobby pins in it as I pulled it into a pony-tail, a few pieces of bangs still in my face. Oh, well. I don't really care; though making an impression on the first day of school would be cool. It's too early to think about that.

Quickly brushing my teeth, and washing my face, as well as applying other things, I added a little bit of base, before running down the stairs. I smelled coffee. It has to be the most lovely scent, especially in the mornings. I grabbed the pot, and poured me a mug-full, adding sugar and milk. Coffee-milk is lovely; black coffee is weird. No offense, don't jump me! I wasn't particularly hungry, considering I was about to go to a new school, three weeks after it actually started. Luckily, I was a junior, not a freshman, like my brother. I kinda feel sorry for him.

"You could win an ugly contest in that." Speaking of the booger. I take back what I thought.

"That's weak," I told him, "You need to work on your insults. Don't you have a bus to catch?" Oh, yeah, burn. He has to ride the bus, I get to take the car; my mom got one yesterday, for her, not me. A baby-blue Nissan Altima Coupe 2008. It is so lovely, and has leather interior! I guess this is her way of sucking up... I like it. I know, it's low. Whatever.

"Well, your face!" he replied, before stomping out the door, towards the awaiting bus.

"That was lame!" I yelled at him through the front door. He flipped me off. Let me re-phrase that.

My little brother.

Flipped.

Me.

OFF!!

"THAT'S BETTER!" I yelled, before closing the front door, and grabbing my back-pack.

Book-sack.

Satchel.

Bag.

Again, whatever you call it.

I messed with my book-sack, going through it. I had some things that I needed. I would bring everything else gradually; I didn't want to have the giant book-sack. I had ten dollars, and my lucky bracelet; it's silver with a little music note on it. I'm not a big fan of gold, or even white-gold. Don't know why; it always seemed a little too gaudy. I tapped my feet against the floor, before looking at the clock; it was seven-forty-five. School started in fifteen minutes; it probably took that long to get there!

"Oh shoot!" I squealed, before grabbing the sacred keys, and launching myself out the door.

My stomach was turning. I only had five minutes; I'm sure I looked green. _Maybe some music would help... _I turned on the radio, heart pounding in my throat, making me gag. Have you ever had that feeling? It felt like it was the first day of Kindergarten. I hate the first days of school, not to mention the first day at a new school.

_Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance  
Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way  
Miss don't let a man interfere, no  
Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in love_

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye, old you  
When love is true_

_Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love._

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)  
Surprise...It's time (yeah)  
To feel what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)  
When love, when love is true_

_When Miss Independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to miss no longer afraid?  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see..._

_What is this feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open my door  
Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)  
To feel (to feel) what's real  
What happened to Miss Independent?  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye (goodbye), old you  
When love, when love is true._..**_(Miss Independent, by Kelly Clarkson, very inspiring with this chapter...)_**

With a grin, I parked the car in the student parking lot, hearing the song play over and over in my head. It was... Empowering. My stomach immediately stopped twirling, and I finally felt better.I put my book-sack on my shoulder, and locked the doors, before walking towards the steps of the school. Maybe I should make a good impression.

With my head held high, I ascended the steps into the academy, smirking. The students were already filing in; some were stoned, which was slightly typical. A few reeked of smoke, and others were just scary. My shoes made no sound on the marbled floor, passing the violet colored lockers; the schools colors were violet and white. It was loud, people tossing paper, bags, books, and other students. That's when I noticed I didn't know where the principals office was. Well, now I'd definitely look like a loser.

"You look lost," a voice noted from behind me. I knew that voice. I spun around very quickly, thrown half-way off-balance, before his warm hand grabbed my elbow. "Are you always this clumsy?" He chuckled lightly, before putting on a smirk.

"No, I'm not usually this uncoordinated," I mumbled.

"So, you're basically saying my presence throws you off?" Xander questioned, green eyes glistening with laughter.

"No, it's just, you surprised me, that's all," I stuck my tongue at him childishly. I may not have known him long, but it felt like Xander was my best friend, my ally. In highschool, which sucked.

"Yeah, sure," he rolled his eyes. "Need an escort? The school's kinda big, so it's hard to find your way around."

"That's comforting, but yes," I said, loading my voice with sarcasm.

"Okay, c'mon," he smirked, grabbing me by the elbow, and tugging me down the hallway. We wandered around for a moment, before we came up to a door, with a colorful 'Principal' sign on it. Couldn't miss it. Unless you just happened to be me.

"YAY!" I couldn't help but let loose a happy squeal. "I thought I would be lost forever in the scary halls with people glaring at me!"

"It's just cause your new, we don't get that a lot," Xander told me. I thought this place would get tons of new students a month...

"Well, I better go..." I trailed off, noting he was still holding my elbow. He immediately let go, and I began to open the door.

"Hey, Diana?" Xander's voice asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Don't get lost." I heard him snicker, and I flipped him off, before going into the office, grumbling. I heard him say something like 'Not nice,' before I was addressed by the man himself.

The man behind the desk was old, wrinkled, and balding. He looked nice enough, though, for an old man. His name was... Principal Derk. Nice; he sounded like... Weird. He gave me that 'Welcome to PA' talk, before handing me a schedule, and smiling. I exited his office, and paused outside near the door, looking down the hallways. I leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath. I was such a chicken. English IV. Great. Just lovely.

* * *

It was lunch; chatter of random gossip filled the air, and I felt smothered. So far, the day hadn't gone so great; I met one girl, turned out she slit her wrist, and thought we could be cut-buddies. I turned her down. Her name was Lyla. She scared me. There were two more classes left, and so far none of mine had been with Xander. I was too nervous to grab anything to eat, and instead scanned the crowd, looking for someone to sit with. Even sitting with Jeremy wouldn't be as bad as sitting by myself.

I saw someone waving at me, and gazed into a pair of familiar green eyes. Relief watched over me, like an April shower. He sat at a table in the middle of the room, surrounded by tons of other people. Off to the side was a group of familiar goths, one with particularly red contacts. Who smirked at me again. I think I paled visibly. After a moment or two, I saw the worried reaction of Xander. He looked concerned as he stared at me, motioning me over to his table once more.

I accepted, weaving through the crowd of people. Kind of off in my own little world.

"Hey, watch it!" a very whiny, very aggravating voice half-screeched extremely close to my ear. I was only a foot away from Xander. I looked at the girl I accidently bumped into, blinking.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't really see you..." I started strong, but trailed off at the end, as she glared icily.

"Let me guess, Wicked Witch of the West?" I muttered under my breath, and she heard me. She definitely heard me.

"Eh. Look what the wind blew in!" she mused, another copy of her standing near her elbow. "How 'bout you 'Follow the yellow brick road!'" Okay, I'm short, but she was huge. At least five feet and eleven inches.

"Bi"— I began, but was cut-off, as that goth guy came forward, the one that freaked me out the other day. The girl fluttered her eyes at him in a flirtatious way, twirling her platinum-oh-so-fake blonde hair around her finger. _So he was hot, it doesn't give her a reason to practically drool. _

The guy gave me a funny look.

"Heyyyyyy Tristan," she said, stretching her 'y's to the point of obnoxiousness.

"Whitney," Tristan amended, "You know, you should play nice with the new girl." She glared at me again.

"Okay, whatever you sayhoney-bunches... So, Tristan, wanna come with me to the library?" the hooker asked with a wink, and a smirk. Immediately he got a hungry look in his eyes, and nodded, following her out of the cafeteria, and into the hallway. I rolled my eyes in disgust, before finally sitting next to Xander, and letting a small smile on my face, though showing disgust at what I had just experienced.

"That was... weird," I amended, looking around the table, as three other people snickered. There was another girl; she had the same brown hair as Xander, and lighter green eyes, though their facial features were different. There was another guy, a carrot top; he looked muscular, and also had the same eyes, if not almost black. The last guy had brown hair, with a slight mohawk, and hints of blonde; same eyes, almost blue, actually. And then there was Xander and I.

"So X, whose your friend?" the girl asked, "She put on a little stunt with little Miss Skank/Hoe"—

"Dirty mouth, Kinder,"**((Kinder is pronounced Ken-der, not Kind-er))** the carrot-top said loudly, blocking out her curse. Have you ever seen the 'Orbit' gum commercial? Well, you know how they say 'dirty?' He kinda sounded like that; I tried not to laugh. "Really, though. Who is she?"

"Diana, this is Kinder, Blaze, and that guy is Leo, guys, this is Diana," he nodded to the girl, the quiet guy, and then carrot-top. I smiled at each of them in turn, besides Leo; he blew me a kiss. I flipped him off.

"Alexander, care to share how you bumped into each other?" Blaze asked, half-smirking at Carrot-top.

"He kinda fell on top of me," I said boldly, watching as Xander's ears tinged slightly pink.

"Kinky," Carrot-top grinned.

"That's nice," Kinder murmured, hiding a giggle behind her hand. We were definitely going to get along.

"So, how was your day so far?" my blushing friend asked, green eyes slightly glaring.

"Boring," I answered, "Did you hope it would be exciting?"

"You didn't run into Tristan?" he questioned.

"No," I decided to be not-so-nice, "He ran into me, and then there was a janitor's closet, then the library... And then someone's car..." I trailed off, watching as their jaws all dropped. They gave me looks, as if expecting me to start table dancing.

"Kidding!" I said loudly, watching as relief spread across each of their features. "He kind of scares me..." Okay, he freaked me out. Leo said something to Blaze that I didn't catch, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Let me see your schedule," Kinder said, probably bored with the subject of the goth-man-slut, leaning over the table, palm up. I quickly handed it to her, watching as she scanned it diligently. "I have art with you," she mused, "So does Blaze. X and Leo have PE with you, last hour." Leo smirked.

"So... D what will you be wearing for that class? There's a closet...No one goes in there..." he suggested, with a wink.

"I might have to hurt you; you're ticking me off," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"How? Please, telllllll meeeeee," he whined, before grinning mischievously, "Will you punish me?" he questioned, waggling his eyebrows; I could hear the faint trace of an Irish accent. Figures. Xander gave him a look, before shaking his head.

I kicked Leo's leg under the table, twice, and very viciously. He winced.

"I'll leave you 'lone..." he whimpered, hanging his lip.

"Suck it up!" Kinder commanded.

"Be a man!" I added with a smirk.

"A man doesn't cry!" she said.

"Mind over matter!" I told him.

"Xander, Blaze, tell them to leave me 'lone!" Carrot-top whined, in a very childish tone.

"You got yourself into this mess," Blaze mused. He pushed his chair back, and stood, "Catch ya later!" He walked off, presumably to art.

"Like they said, be a man," Xander told him, before he too got up, and wandered off, mumbling a 'see you in gym.' Kinder looked at me, and we both stood, cornering Leo. I took out a tube of lipstick; not like I used it anyway. At the time I was going to put it on his mouth, the bell rang.

"Doubt you would've done anythin.'" I heard him, though only by chance.

"Oh, yeah? Well, let's just say I have this leather whip..." I trailed off, letting his imagination wander. Carrot-top's face was priceless, jaw dropped, eyes wide, eye-brows raised.

"Consider yourself lucky," we both told him, giggling, before walking arm-in-arm to Art class.

* * *

When we got into the class, few people were there. The few that I knew consisted of Blaze, The Wicked Witch, and Lyla. Not to mention Kinder. Luckily the teacher, Ms. DeBelvue, didn't care where we sat at, so I seated my bum between Blaze and Kinder. The teacher called off roll, before plopping herself in her desk, like a roly-poly. Her back was turned to us as she looked through a magazine, and the incessant chatter began.

"This is almost like a free period," I muttered, tracing some of the lines that were carved into the desk. The lady-teacher sagged in her chair, as if sleepy.

"Well, it kinda is; all that woman wants us to do is sit here and play nice," Kinder remarked, checking her nails; they were painted a very dark shade of blue.

"Play nice?" I questioned, letting my forehead rest on the wood.

The hour passed sluggishly, besides from the random comments thrown at me from the Witch. It was okay, except for the fact that DeBelvue practically snored. When I was about ready to fall asleep myself, the bell rang. I jumped up before either of my new acquaintances/friends could move.

"Eager aren't we?" Kinder asked as I walked out the door, managing to run smack into...

"Sweets! How 'bout that leather?" Yep, you guessed it. Carrot-top. I managed not to drop anything, luckily, as he stood there.

"Are you going to walk me to P.E. or what?!" I probably sounded like a PMS induced woman. Oh wait, I did. I think I scared him, because Carrot-top gave me that 'bug-eyed' look.

"Yes, ma'am, right this way," he held out his arm, instead I motioned for him to continue walking. He did, but with a sigh.

* * *

"THAT HURT YOU YOU YOU!!" The Witch was screaming at some poor girl, jaw clenched. The coach looked at her, which silenced her screeches. Wanna know what happened?

_I didn't have to dress in gym clothes for PE, luckily for me. Just cause I was the New Girl, and today they played volleyball. I LOVE VOLLEYBALL! But I had to sit on the bench, otherwise I would have done what that other chick had done._

_We have mixed teams, as in girls and guys, which I wasn't used to; in fact, it weirded me out. A girl was serving, I think her name was Heather, she threw the ball in the air, then hit it with all her might. I went soaring forwards, and down, hitting The Witch in the back of her platinum-blonde head._

"_I am so sorry"— Heather began, that's when Whitney started screeching like a banshee. _

Personally, I thought it was funny.

All through the class, Carrot-top would make smoochie-faces towards me, and the occasional whip-lashing sound. It was weird. Xander looked at me and mouthed 'leather whip?' at the end of class. I nodded, then the bell rang. I ran to my car before he could ask anymore questions.

And so ends my first day of school. I guess this wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

**A/N: It sucks, I know. I'm just not good at sticking to one subject; I know it jumps around a lot. Sorry if it confused anyone. I don't know what's going to happen in the next chapter, the carnival, definitely. If you have any ideas, feel free to share.**

**And thanks for reading my suck-ish story!**

**Last names are over-rated! I'm serious!**

— **VioletPetalsLitterTheGround**


	3. Now It Really Begins

**AN/ Thanks for reviewing guys! I'm so happy, I'm gonna post this chapter! Personally, I think my story is cheesy, but I'm glad you all like it! I think I found out the point of this story, or just this chapter. Diana finds out what X is, hopefully if I get there. The nickname 'X' makes him sound like a geek, right? I'm not sure if I want Tristan to be a vampire or not; he could just be some weird guy. What do you think? Oh, and I promise those freaky old letters will have something to do with the story. Eventually. If I ever get there.**

**Don't own**_** Twilight**__**!**_ **I truly love **_**Twilight**_**, sorry for bashing it!**

**And if I did own Twilight, Leo would take the place of Laurent, Edward would finally change Bella, and Jacob, James, and Jasper would all be my personal slaves. So would Seth.**

_

* * *

_

Let It Begin

_Chapter 3_

_Now It Really Begins_

It was Thursday; strangely I was still alive. I mean, what with all the volleyballs flying around, cars racing down the road, and super slippery floors, I'm surprised that I'm not hurt yet. Not that I am clumsy or anything... Because I'm not. I read _Twilight_, you know. Who hasn't? That Bella girl is a super-danger-magnet. Edward just needs to change her already instead of going through all that crap. Alice needs to take a chill pill. Emmet needs to quit taking steroids, and Rosalie needs to get over herself. I'm done with my rant in head, now.

AND WHAT'S UP WITH SHINY VAMPIRES? Aren't they supposed to burn? Did Stephenie Meyer just forget the big giant LAW that hands around vampires necks saying: _I Die By Stake, And Sunlight, And Holy Water??_

One of those freaky _Johanna_ letters was in my hand. It looked pretty thick. I'm telling you the lady who wrote this was a complete schizo. All she talks about is **we can't get married**,_ I hate you_, and we are having a war! This woman had a problem, and she said all this in the most polite way known to mankind.

If I ever met her in real life, I'd probably escort her to an asylum. I mean, she murdered her fiancé's mother, and then blows him off! She's a murderer! The last one I read was slightly more recent than the last; apparently years after she killed the guys mother.

_1891_

_How could you do this? My people are hurting because of you! You are not a cruel creature; why are you being like this? ..._

_-Johanna_

Apparently the rest was smudged, but it was in schizo-lady's handwriting. Her fiancé was probably some king, and decided that since she didn't want to marry him, he'd kill her people. Now we have two schizos, isn't that just wonderful? If I ever met them in real life, they'd probably kill me. But I doubt they could. School definitely could, though. Kill me, I mean.

I officially hate school; mostly Physical Education. They made me climb a rope! I'm afraid of heights! It was at least twenty feet off the ground! To put it lightly, I didn't make it half-way up, put was kinda stuck two feet off the ground. It's weird, I can take standing on a roof, but when it comes to completely open spaces, I couldn't do it; my brother thinks I'm weird.

Speaking of Jeremy... Do you know what he did? He 'befriended' that WITCH! I don't know how, he's just a freshman. How did he do it? Maybe she just let him to get on my nerves. I hate her! AND HATE IS A STRONG WORD! That happened during lunch, but I got a job! I hope...

Want a replay of what happened after school?

_I was near my car, munching on a candy bar— I think it was a Milkyway. You know, those are really good, and it was dark chocolate, which is a lot heathier for you. I was listening to Linkin Park, Leave Out All the Rest, and it's a really good song, maybe a little bit old. I was wearing jeans and a simple blue t-shirt under a white tank-top. _

_I dress weird, sue me. No, wait, don't. I don't have any money as it is. That's why I let Kinder convince me that I should go fill out an application where she worked; she said it was a grocery store, hopefully not the one that Monty got into._

_The price of her getting me a job, would to be her chauffeur when we went to work, if I got it. She said 'when' I got it. Anyways, Xander and Blaze were standing three cars down, waiting for Leo, while I leaned against the hood of me car, hoping Kinder would get her ass out here. _

_Carrot-top jogged out of the school building, shaking his head, laughing._

"_What gives?" I called to him, apparently he hadn't known I was there, because he practically jumped out of his skin. Blaze and Xander hadn't known I was there either, because they both looked up when I said that._

"_What?" I asked, looking at them as they stared at me._

"_Your car is awesome..." Carrot-top said, practically drooling. I raised one eyebrow._

"_Close your mouth," Xander said, coming over, and snapping his jaw shut._

"_I didn't even know you park'd over here!" Carrot-top again. "How can you be so quiet? Like a wee li'l leprechaun." There came that Irish accent again._

"_I'm not," I replied, blinking. "Where's Kinder?" _

"_She ran into... Whitney..." he said, smirking. "You should've been there, she completely told her off!"_

_That's when she came out, looking angry, and cursing like a sailor. I think I turned pale. I mean, I curse occasionally and flip people off, but I didn't say everything in three sentences._

_I didn't notice my jaw had dropped until she shut-up and looked around at everyone._

"_Sorry," she told me, and that's when I closed my mouth, looking at the ground. "Let's go. Bye guys." _

"_Later," Xander told me, heading back to his truck. I waved at them as I got into my car, as did Kinder, and we headed off._

"_Wanna come sleep at my house Friday?" she asked randomly. I nodded._

"_Sure."_

"_Cool," I heard her mumble._

_Let's just say Kinder has a way with words, because she got me the job. I would start Monday!! The funniest part was that the manager was the tomato faced man from Saturday!_

_Note to self: Never bring dog to store again, unless it's PetsMart._

Let me give you some advice. Don't go to your friends house on Friday if you DON'T want to get made-over. Apparently my newest and only bestest girl friend likes to play dress up. And I'm, according to her, the mannequin. Kinder is cool and all, but this was as far as it went.

"No way are you dying my hair," I told her stubbornly, standing near the window. "No way in hell, heaven, Wally-world, or Leprechaun Island." I was holding a pair of nail-clippers in my hand to defend myself. It wasn't much, but it could work.

"Just a few streaks, highlights, and a trim? C'mon, pnurple would look great in your hair, and it's washable," I guess she thought it would win me over. It worked.

"Fine, fine, fine." I sat on a stool, in her tiny room. Her house wasn't that big, probably the size of my living-room. I found out that she has four little brothers; can you believe it? And two of them are Jeremy's friends. What a small, weird little world. I think their named Kyper, Kenny, Kaleb, Korly, and Tim.

Don't even ask how they got their names; Kinder's mom read a lot of romance novels... And liked Tiny Tim from a Christmas movie. That's all she really told me about her mom, though.

"How 'bout some shiny white eye-shadow, and purple eye-liner, maybe a little bit of lip-stick, and high heels, definitely high heels..." she rambled on and on and on and on and on and on and on and— maybe I should stop now.

Two seconds later I was brought into the bathroom. Scared. Shitless.

* * *

**Kyper's POV**

"You guys hear that?" I was sitting in my room, my little brothers around me, when I swore I heard a banshee scream!

"SHIT! Lemmme GO!" Wasn't that Jeremy's sister?

"Shut-up D, just a few more seconds! I promise not to poke your eye out!" and that was Kinder. What were they doing?

* * *

**Diana's POV**

"That hurt. That. Hurt. Like. Hell," I growled; she had practically stabbed my eyes out! "I will never be your guinea pig again. Never ever, ever, ever, ever."

"Don't ever say never," she simply told me, before examining me. "You'll do."

"Can't I just wear flats?" I begged, glancing down at the pumps I was wearing; they made me at least three inches taller. And had a little bow on the end. At least they were black, not pink or yellow.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

I tugged the purple shirt that I was wearing up, to where it wouldn't show so much skin. It was made like a tank-top, really low cut in the front, but had a few buttons, and it tied in the back, and around my neck, basically showing all of the skin on my back. Which felt really weird, and it wasn't exactly that warm out. Kinder also managed to squeeze me into a skirt, a really short skirt.

Not two minutes later she chucked a few black bracelets at me, whacking me in the face, before disappearing into the bathroom. I bet she would take forever.

Boy was I proved wrong!

It only took her five minutes; I believe I underestimated Kinder.

She wore a frilly, dark green skirt, reaching above her knees, with silver stilettos, and a shiny silver tank-top. It looked really nice on her! And she added pretty little green streaks to her hair, while I had a few violet.

"Let's go!" she told me excitedly, in a giddy voice. What's up with that?

I grabbed my car keys, frowning. _I have a really bad feeling about this..._

* * *

When we arrived at the carnival, all I could hear was laughter. Tons and tons of laughter. It was dark, the moon was up, the stars were shining; needless to say everything seemed fine. Kids ran around with bundles of cotton candy, cheap teddy-bears, and bags of half-dead goldfish.

I looped my arm through Kinder's and we began to walk around, supposed to be meeting the guys.

"Where d'ya think they are?" I asked her, since she had known them longer than I had.

"Uhm... Leo's probably around the food, X is probably with him, and Blaze is... Probably at a kissing booth," she told me, her eyes steely.

What's this?

A crush?

Or maybe I was reading her wrong; maybe Kinder though Leo would get fat. Why would Blaze be at a kissing booth in the first place? He doesn't talk to much.

"Duh," I said out loud. He didn't want to _talk_ at all; who knew he would be such a player. "You look for Blaze, I'll find Carrot-top and Xander." Kinder looked like the green monster was coming out of her.

"Why do you call him Carrot-top?" she questioned.

"He looks like a carrot. What was all that about Blaze?" I shot back, and she glared. "Have... Have you and Blaze ever... _Dated_?" I asked hesitantly, after a moment of silence.

"On and off. More off than on," she murmured. "But you don't tell anybody! Not X, not Leo, not even a fly!" Ooooh. Harsh.

"Cross my heart, never beg, take a chainsaw to my leg," I told her, crossing my heart.

"That's morbid," was her only remark, before she went to search for her on/off boyfriend. I bet they have a weird relationship...

I watched as she walked away in her stilettos, wondering... _How in the name of Reba can she walk in those things?_

"H-h-have you seen my mommy?" Oh great. Another kid. Apparently, when they go to carnivals, they lose their parents, and walk up to strangers asking questions.

"Sweetie, why don't you go check around the music booth?" I told the kid; she looked like she was about to cry, but nodded, before scampering off. "I swear if one more ki"—

"Hey." ANOTHER ONE! A little boy was poking my side. It was annoying the crap out of me.

"Yeah? You lost your mommy too?" I asked him.

"Nu-uh. Big man said to meet him in the hall of mirrors. He say he go to your school. Pretty eyes," the kid said quickly, before running away like a bat out of hell.

I'm guessing Xander or Leo told the boy to say that...

Quickly walking to the hall of mirrors, and inside, I felt a sudden chill. There was nothing but mirrors, everywhere. It was freaky. I walked around aimlessly for a while, getting bored and agitated.

The lights overhead flickered on and off, before everything was consumed in darkness.

"Hello?" I whispered hesitantly, feeling around the mirrors, making sure I didn't accidentally run into one; that would be unfortunate. They would find my body covered in shards, and I bet I would be smiling if it happened.

"Hey Princess, didn't think you'd make it," I heard a voice. Then there was a wispy chuckling.

"T-tristan? Is that you?" It sure sounded like him, freaky goth dude. Aw, don't tell me he told the kid to say that!

"I was sure little Paul wouldn't give you the notice." Yep, definitely.

"What do you want?" I questioned, listening as a match was lit. A small space came into view; his face, a mirror, and the match. Kinda freaky if you ask me.

"Well, that's hard to explain..." Tristan told me simply. I blinked, and he was right in front of me, the match falling to the floor, and burning out, his hands on my shoulders. A giggle echoed into the hall of mirrors, and the lights flicked back on.

The stupid dick picked me up, probably creating bruises where his hands were, and began dragging me out. One hand was over my mouth, keeping me from speaking. We exited from a back door of the mirror hall, leading into the woods. I struggled with all my strength, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"I want you, your blood," he whispered into my ear, tongue sliding across my neck. HELL no!

I stomped onto his foot with as much force as I could muster, and he finally let go. His red eyes glared at me, before I kneed him where the sun don't shine, and he fell to his knees.

"Bastard!" I screamed at him. That's when he lunged, knocking me to the ground.

"You are such a bitch, Princess," he said, shaking his head down at me. I opened my mouth to scream, but he pressed his lips against mine, hands digging into my hips.

_INVADING PERSONAL SPACE!_

Was I going to let the rapist assault me? Hell no!

His tongue entered my mouth, and I bit him. Hard. He was oddly cold against me, making me shiver. I took the opportunity when he pulled away to scream. I may or may not have popped my own eardrums.

I felt a stinging sensation in my cheek. He slapped me, and it hurt.

"Princess, no one is going to hear y"— I socked him in the jaw, sending him off me, before scrambling to my feet. I just happened to take one simple self-defense class in fifth grade, which taught 'Stranger Danger' as well as 'Pervy-wervy.'

I didn't look back as I ran, and the shoes were slowing me down. I kicked them off, running to where everyone was at, into the crowd. I could feel the left side of my face swelling steadily, and my hand was numb.

I slowed to a walk, and then stopped completely at the foot of the Ferris-wheel, catching my breath. My lungs felt like they were on fire, burning.

"Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale," I told myself steadily, before peeking around the corner. Half of the people were gone, leaving only a few, possibly drunk people. Then I saw them.

Carrot-top was sitting at a picnic table, munching on a burger, talking to Blaze with food hanging out of his mouth. Blaze was giving him disgusted looks, while Kinder was glaring at Blaze. And Xander, Xander was leaning against the table in all his glory, drumming his fingers impatiently. They were only a minute away.

I stumbled out from behind the Ferris wheel, rubbing my fist, and looking around frantically. My hair was probably filled with grass and leaves, and my clothes were smudged. Plus I wasn't wearing any shoes. I bet I looked like a crack-head.

I was two feet away from the table when the wind blew towards them. As one their heads snapped towards me, and I swore I heard them growl. Then everything was silent.

"Diana? W-what happened to you? You smell like wayyy too sweet." Kinder asked, taking in my disheveled look._ Well thanks for the comment, I'm glad I smell sweet even though I was ASSAULTED. _She was the first to rush over to me, looking over me skeptically. My hands began to shake. She enveloped me into a hug, then pulled back to watch my face.

Leo and Blaze looked livid, both of them standing from the table. Xander had no expression on his face, standing behind Kinder.

"I was walking around looking for you guys, and then a random little kid walked up to me, telling me to meet someone in the hall of mirrors. I thought it was one of you," I began, and finished with a revised version of the story, leaving out the part where he hit me and practically TASTED my neck, before my hair stood on end. It felt like someone was watching me. Looking around wildly, I met a pair of crimson eyes, and gasped, touching my face automatically.

"He hit you didn't he," Xander said, though it wasn't a real question. I nodded quickly, eyes never leaving Tristan, who was near the edge of the woods, smirking at me.

"Oh, he's so dead, lass," Leo said menacingly, fists clenched, as he began to stalk towards the crazy vampire-wannabe. Apparently when he gets mad, he says weird Irish stuff.

"Wait, there's one more thing!" I called after Carrot-top, who paused to give me a puzzled look. "He thinks he's a vampire, he tried to bite me!" That's when I heard Xander growl, like really, really growl.

"Leo, stay with Diana," he said, and Carrot-top nodded, jaw clenched. Xander began stalking towards the almost-rapist-wanna-be-vampire, his steps precise.

"He's going to kill him," I heard Kinder mutter, "Good for the stupid fuck." Leo was so right, she did have a dirty mouth!

"Let's get you some ice for that," Leo said, gently grabbing my arm, and dragging towards a still-open concession stand. I could feel the tension in the air, and hear a growl coming from the forest, followed by ripping sounds. _Please don't tell me he's getting mauled by a bear!_

While Leo grabbed the ice, I snuck off. Basically I wanted to see if Tristan was getting the crap beat out of him. I hope he was.

What I saw made me drop my jaw.

There was Tristan, holding up his hands in a sign of defeat, and before him was a big, giant dog.

Wolf.

Thing.

"What the fuck?" I couldn't help but let out. The dog... Wolf... Thing turned to me. It, the wolf, had the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen. Almost exactly like...

"Xander?" I questioned, feeling like I was popping into the world of _Twilight_. The dog/wolf/thing wagged it's tail. That's when everything seemed to click. The wolf looked like Xander, except more dog-like.

"Oh my Carlisle, vampires and werewolves. How the fuck did that happen?" I said very, very loudly. Leo was suddenly next to me, wolf-like, not in his human form. His fur was red, typical.

"Your dreaming," a voice said from behind me. Right there was Kinder, smiling sweetly at me.

"I don't think so," I told her, but pinched myself to make sure. "Nope, that hurt, I'm not dreaming."

"Told you she wouldn't believe you," I heard Blaze whisper.

"Oh, you've caught us!" Tristan exclaimed. "I'm a vampire, and those four, for a better word, Flea-bags, are werewolves, happy?"

"And why are you telling me this? Wouldn't you want to keep it a secret or something?" I asked him, completely and utterly confused.

"Well, you won't be around for long to tell anyone..." Tristan trailed off immediately, leaving me more confused then ever. "This little scuffle has been fun and all, but I'm hungry, so I think I'll go now." With that, he was out of there, gone.

"I think I'm gonna pass out," I murmured, right before my vision went black.

* * *

_**An/ To start off, I know that I suck at action scenes. This chapter was rushed in the end, and jumbled all over, but it's progress! The plot is moving, even though I don't know where it's going! Johanna and her mysterious lover will be revealed soon! My take on Johanna, is that she is a mother-murdering bitch! YAY! And I love Twilight; mostly Jasper and Jacob, and James! **_

_**Now I'm stopping my randomness!**_

_**Don't care if you bash my story, because it's mine!**_

_**You know you love Leo!**_

_**If you review the leprechauns won't haunt his dreams! Save the Carrot-top!**_


	4. O WHAT? AN UPDATE?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**O WHAT? AN UPDATE?**_

RATED FOR LANGUAGE. YOU HAVE BEEN OFFICIALLY WARNED.

* * *

I woke up in a car. What? What? How'd I get here? I was laying down on the backseat, my head resting on something warm.

"Shhhh! You're gonna wake her up!" That was Kinder.

"You 'shhhhh!' Miss Loudmouth!" Blaze hissed back. Apparently they were sitting in the front seats, Kinder probably driving, hopefully.

"If you wouldn't be such a retarded dick, I wouldn't have to 'shhhh' you!" she hissed back. There was a soft thump, and an 'oww.' She must have hit him.

Smirking to myself, I opened my eyes, and looked around. It was a dirty van, trash littered the floor. Some clothes were scattered around. Carrot-top was sleeping on the floor, too. Twitching in his sleep.

"No..." I heard him murmur. "You can't have me Lucky Charms, silly rabbit..." WTF? I wonder what goes on in his head. Suddenly, he squeaked, and his arm twitched upwards, smacking me in the face.

I sat up suddenly, holding my already bruised cheek, and growled.

"Oh no he didn't." With one hand, I reached down and grabbed his red hair, and the other I used to place on the seat, to keep my balance. Yanking a bit, I saw him wince. Idiot.

"No! No! It's my lucky charms, fucking rabbit! Get the crap from away my food!" he got louder and louder as he went on, and suddenly Kinder turned the wheel harshly, and I went falling off of the seat. I tumbled on top of Leo, who suddenly yelled out and sat up quickly. Our forehead hti with a loud crack, and I immidiately fell back from the impact.

"You loser! What the crap's wrong with you?!" I yelled, rubbing the forming bump. He gaped like a fish at me, before pointing. His finger almost touched my nose, his arm was so long!

"You tried to take my food!" he whispered shakily. I bit his finger and he cried out, yanking his hand back to cradle against his chest. "Meany!"

"You're awake!" Kinder said happily, her eyes on the rear view mirror. I nodded and sounded out a 'yep,' before climbing back onto the seat, rubbing my head.

"You okay?" Xander. I looked at him; his eyes had dark circles under them, as if he hadn't slept in days; it was his leg who I had used as a pillow! I nodded dumbly, before sliding closer to his warmth. It was really cold now.

"We found you next to the corn-dog stand, passed out," Kinder began loudly. Bullcrap.

"No you didn't, liar. I saw what happened! You guys are friggin dogs!" With that, I backed away from Xander to press my back against the corner opposite him. He looked hurt. "Why didn't y'all tell me what you guys were? I wouldn't have judged you! Is that why y'all hear everything I say? Doesn't it only work on a full moon? Aren't you guys worried that that freak will come after y'all?" I rambled on and on, senselessly, before a hand found it's way over my mouth, shutting me up effectively. Somehow without me noticing, Xander had slid along the seats until he was next to me.

"We'll tell you everything, soon," he promised. I nodded again, and he removed his hand. "Right now, you should rest." He moved back to his original spot, jaw clenched as he stared out the window. Slowly, almost tentatively, I moved back to rest against him, feeling comforted by just touching him. His tensed muscles relaxed just a little, and his arm came to rest around my waist, pulling me closer against him. I closed my eyes and laid my head against his shoulder, letting out a sigh.

"Why'd you tell her that? You knew she wouldn't buy it, retard!" Blaze said loudly. There was a sound like something smacking skin.

"Well, I had to try something!" Kinder replied. I smiled; it was funny when they argued.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" I asked some time later, as the sky lightened into dawn.

There were collective sighs across the van.

"Well, since you know about us, we're going to take you to our headquarters, of sorts," I felt Xander rumble out. "It's where the main pack stays. You see, when you're infected with what we've got, then the one who infects you is in charge of your well-being. When I was bitten, a few years ago, the werewolf brought me to where the council is. The headquarters, where all the important guys live. They train you and teach you the ways of our kind, and then send us back to our homes to defend our town from them. Vampires." He was so serious. Swoon.

I think that's the longest speech I've ever heard from Xander. Ever. And I've known him for almost a week. Damn, it feels like longer.

"Where's the 'headquarters?" I asked skeptically, poking him in the side with my fingers. He didn't even attempt to crack a smile; apparently this matter was extremely serious.

"We're not allowed to tell any humans or otherwise. You could be influenced into telling a vampire," he said shortly. "When we get closer, I'll have to blind-fold you."

"But, I don't like the dark..." I mumbled, before his warm fingers were on my chin, lifting my face to look into his eyes. Green, green eyes that I could get lost in and never find my way out. Not like I would want to.

"You'll have to trust me." My face must've blushed ten shades of red, and I looked away quickly, nodding.

"Ooooh, boy, you get'chu some!" Leo said loudly and raunchily, making everyone else besides me and X bust out laughing. There was a loud growl, and everyone shut up. I looked up at Xander questioningly, but he was looking at my stomach.

"That wasn't me," he said, a slow smile forming on his lips. "We better stop soon. There's a gas station coming up." I blushed again, turning my head away. Kinder, Blaze, and Leo were laughing. Stupid werewolves.

* * *

"The place is creepy looking," I muttered under my breath as we all got out of the van. We were at a place called 'Pete's Food and Fuel'; it was grungy looking, and rundown. Before I could even begin to walk towards the place, Kinder was latched onto my arm.

"We're going to the Ladies Room," she stated, before dragging me off like I was a rag doll.

The bathrooms were just as gross as the outside, and the mirrors were rusty. I touched my face as I stared into it; it was already turning purple, with the edges yellow and nasty looking. It couldn't have been much worse. Kinder was staring at me, propped up against the sink.

"Nice one," she said, half-heartedly, eyes glowing fiercely. Guess she isn't too happy that Vamp Boy laid one on me.

"You should'a saw the other guy," I joked, before walking out the bathroom. Stupid idiot vampire ruining my perfectly good looks. I walked through the small aisles, looking for something remotely edible. I settled on a Galaxy Crunch; a cheap rip-off of the Milky-Way, with crunch! My stomach growled loudly, and I glared at the floor, suddenly wanting home.

Wanting Monty, and Dad, and even Mom. Even Jeremy, the little booger-head. Wanting my own bed, and even those stupid creepy letters. And sleep.

I yawned as I walked up to the counter, handing my candy bar to Xander, who stood, waiting for everyone to bring there stuff. Of course he was going to pay. Duh.

"So, how long until we get there?" I asked him, thumping my foot against the counter, and looking at the ground.

"Well, I'll have to put the blind-fold on you after we leave here," he mumbled.

"Oh. But it'll be dark. I won't be able to see," I said, looking up into his green eyes. I'm such a sap.

"Just trust me," he said, grinning at me, as everyone brought their junk. Well, this'll be fun.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't worked on this story in two, almost three years, so surprise! Chapter! I was reading over it, the piece of crap that it is, and wanted to write more! So many errors in the last chapters, and some in this one, too, probably! But I wanted to update so bad! It took me a record total of 43 minutes to write this chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

**I've decided that this story will be my fall-back, for when I'm un-inspired with my current project. It'll be a way for me to have fun, and not try to impress my readers with my mad skills. XD I'll try to keep to the plot, but, who knows. It might just be random word-vomit from here on out...**

**So, be prepared, dear readers, if this turns into a Crack-Fic!**


End file.
